


Flight

by GreyJedi



Series: Rhys and Ulki [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cross-cultural, Flying, Goodbyes, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi/pseuds/GreyJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had always dreamed of flying. Ulki fulfills his promise to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Watching Ulki transform had never failed to mesmerize Rhys. The way Ulki would hover a few feet off the ground, wings flapping rhythmically to keep him in the air before they enfolded his body and he'd shift.

It had startled Rhys the first time. It shouldn't have. He'd seen enough laguz to know what to expect, but it had still been a bit of a surprise. The screech had unnerved him, it had sounded like the hawk was in pain. He'd panicked. At least, he'd panicked until Ulki had reassured him.

The hawk's transformation didn't frighten him anymore, not after spending so long in Ulki's company. Their training sessions together had taken care of that. He hadn't expected to see the sight again after the last battle. Indeed, Rhys hadn't expected to see  _Ulki_  again. The bishop had developed a fever after overexerting himself during the final battle and didn't think that the hawk would stick around long enough for him to get better.

* * *

 

It was the first time in over a week that Rhys felt well enough to be up and about. He walked slowly through the camp before finding a spot on the grass to lie down and watch the clouds drift past while the sun warmed his pale skin. Rhys thought of Ulki, soaring freely through the skies, and felt his heart lurch painfully. He hadn't even said goodbye...

He draped an arm over his eyes and tried to quell the misery bubbling through him. He couldn't have meant that much to Ulki; after all, he was just some  _beorc_ , an insignificant blip in the timeline that was a laguz lifespan.

His face cooled as a shadow passed over him, blocking the sun. He didn't react, expecting that the cloud or whatever it was would move soon. A hand was placed on his shoulder and shook him gently.

Rhys moved his arm and peered up at the figure kneeling next to him, anticipating Rolf. It wasn't the young archer. It took a full thirty seconds for it register exactly  _who_  it was and then Rhys sat up and tackled him in a hug.

"Ulki!"

The hawk chuckled. "You're feeling better then?"

"Yes, yes! Much!" He was grinning like an idiot and knew it, but at that moment he just couldn't be bothered to care. He sat up so he was straddling Ulki's hips. "But what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be back in Phoenicis by now."

"No. Not yet. Soon though." Ulki propped himself up on his elbows, looking as though such a position was actually rather uncomfortable for him.

Rhys noticed. "Oh  _gosh_! Your wings! I'm crushing them right now, aren't I?" He scrambled off of Ulki and sat on the grass. "I'm so sorry!"

The hawk sat up and stretched his wings, giving Rhys one of his rare smiles. "You shouldn't worry so much. No harm done." He gave his head a slight shake at the still mortified look on the bishop's face. "Worse things have happened."

Rhys didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The bishop grinned, relief working its way over his face. "So..." he began, "What brings you out here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

Ulki gestured expansively to nothing in particular. "It's a lovely day out and I thought perhaps, if you were feeling up to it," he fixed Rhys in his gaze, "I would take you on that ride I promised."

"You mean it?"

It earned Rhys that patient smile that he'd come to know so well. "I would not have offered if I didn't."

"But, I mean,  _right now_?"

The hawk shrugged. "I see no reason why not. Unless you would rather wait for another time..."

"No, no." Rhys shook his head vigorously. "Now is fine!" After all, Ulki would be returning to Phoenicis soon. Who knew when he would actually get another chance to take him up on his offer? "It won't tire you out too badly, will it?"

"Rhys," Ulki said, firmly, "I will be fine." He stood and offered Rhys and hand up, which the bishop took gladly. "It'll be just like we practiced."

"Except more than a little off the ground."

Ulki nodded. "Exactly." He took a few steps back to allow space for his transformation.

Rhys bit his lip as he watched the familiar spectacle, heard that familiar screech and found himself face to face with the large hawk. He walked forward and reached out to rub his fingers over the feathers on Ulki's face. After allowing a few moments of petting, Ulki nudged Rhys' hand with his beak with slight impatience.

The bishop took the cue and gingerly pulled himself onto Ulki's back, settling with his knees bent over Ulki's wing joints. The hawk waited for him to get as sturdy a seat as possible before taking off with a few pumps of his powerful wings. Rhys turned and looked back as the ground began to get further away and subconsciously dug his fingers into the feathers nearest his hands.

The wind whipped his hair around his face and made his robes billow out behind him. Cautiously, Rhys lifted his hands from the hawk and raised his arms.  _This_  was what he had always dreamed of. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of the moment, the wind blowing over his skin, the knowledge that the ground was far below him, the absolute elation coursing through him, and  _Ulki_. Even if had been possible, there was no one else Rhys would have ever wanted to share such an experience with.

He let out a triumphant whoop of joy then looked down at the hawk. Had Ulki just snickered at him? Rhys grinned, it probably  _did_  seem pretty ridiculous to Ulki to be so excited over something as simple as flight. It was all at once exactly – and nowhere near – what he'd imagined.

That didn't even account for the view. It was breathtaking. Literally. Or maybe that was on account of the wind. It wasn't important. The ground was far below him, with green grass and rolling hills... A sight he'd fully prepared himself to never see. Silver streams and rivers glinted in the sunlight, houses peppered the landscape; he could see for miles.

"Ulki, it's beautiful!"

The hawk didn't reply. He tended not to in his transformed state. And then Ulki pitched forward slightly and banked to the right. Rhys gasped and instinctively dug his fingers into the feathers nearest him as they descended.

The bishop looked around. They hadn't already made a round trip. Where was Ulki taking him? The answer came soon enough when he saw where they were headed.

"Mountains..." he breathed, hardly daring to believe it. Ulki really had been paying attention when he'd told him about his fantasy, hadn't he? He wanted to tell Ulki that this wasn't necessary, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

The descent was short and once they were low enough, Rhys slipped off of Ulki's back, giving the hawk an appreciative pat.

The spot Ulki had picked to land was mostly clear, with a few sparse trees scattered here and there and a  _perfect_ , view of the towns in the valley below. Rhys walked a short distance away, for once paying little attention to Ulki as he changed from his bird form. He turned and flashed a grin at the laguz. Everything he'd ever dreamed of was right here.

Rhys sat on the ground and gazed out at valley below them. He smoothed his robes out over his knees and just took in the sight. Perfect, just perfect. Ulki settled next to him and draped an arm around the bishop's shoulders, pulling him close. Rhys rested his head on Ulki's shoulder as he reached up to grasp the hawk's hand.

"It's beautiful up here," he murmured.

Ulki kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad I was able to show this to you."

Rhys gave Ulki's fingers a squeeze, sighing happily. He nuzzled against the laguz's neck. "I love you."

Ulki kissed him, "I love you too."

Rhys grinned at him, his cheeks flushed with delight. No matter how many times he heard Ulki utter those words, he knew that he'd never get tired of them. He pressed his lips against Ulki's throat, murmuring, "You spoil me."

"If I don't do it now, who knows when the next chance will be?" the hawk said, squeezing Rhys' shoulder gently.

The bishop felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed hard, pressing closer. He bit his lip for a moment before asking the question he feared the answer to. "When are you leaving?"

Ulki sighed, hugging Rhys ever tighter. "Tomorrow morning."

Rhys stiffened and he pushed away from the laguz to get a good look at him. "Tomorrow?" He stared, expression a mix of fear and hurt. " _Tomorrow_? Why didn't you tell me? I – we – but –" he stammered, trying to find the words. "This is the last day we have together and we're doing  _this_?"

Ulki blinked. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am! But – it's our last day together!"

The hawk gave him that damn patient smile. The one that said 'You're being silly, but it's okay with me.' He pulled Rhys close again, kissing his forehead. "And I can think of nothing that I would rather do with you."

Rhys could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and blinked them back desperately.

"Don't cry, Rhys," Ulki said, pressing kisses across his cheeks. "It's okay, don't cry."

The bishop sniffed. "But –"

"But nothing. Don't make this – today – something sad, okay?" The hawk nuzzled Rhys. "We've got the rest of the day together. Let's not spend it worrying about tomorrow."

Rhys drew a shuddering breath and nodded. "Okay." He threw his arms around Ulki's neck and hugged him tight. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

He buried his nose in Ulki's hair. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, Rhys. I'll miss you too."

Rhys released the laguz and settled in his lap, leaning back against Ulki's chest. The hawk wrapped his arms around the bishop, pulling him close. Rhys leaned back into the hug, sighing contentedly. Ulki was right. There was no sense in ruining the moment just because of what the following day would bring.

They stayed like that for a long time; Rhys nestled against Ulki and gazing out over the valley below, the hawk holding him close.

"Rhys."

The bishop stirred and looked at Ulki. "Yes?"

Ulki kissed him softly. "We should get going. It'll be sundown soon."

Rhys sighed. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

The hawk chuckled. "No, we can't. It would be unwise to let it get dark on us."

Rhys nodded a couple times. "I guess so." He pulled reluctantly away and got to his feet, turning to offer Ulki his hand. The laguz grinned slightly as he took the offered help, pulling himself to his feet. For a moment they just looked at each other; then Ulki was backing away, preparing for his transformation. They exchanged no words and Rhys climbed onto the hawk's back. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of Ulki's neck before they took flight.

It was harder to enjoy the flight back, but Rhys was determined to make the most of it regardless. After all, Ashera only knew when he'd next get to fly.

They touched down just as the sun was beginning to set, the sky painted in brilliant shades of orange and yellow. The priest slipped off the hawk's back, circling around to stand in front of Ulki.

Rhys cupped the hawk's face in his hands and rested his forehead against the feathers between his eyes. The breeze from Ulki's beating wings blew his robes around him and caused his hair to tickle his forehead and cheeks.

"Thank you, Ulki," the bishop whispered, burying his nose further in Ulki's feathers. "Thank you, so much." His hands trembled slightly as he caressed the plumage on the hawk's cheeks. Rhys felt his throat tighten and his breath shook. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. It didn't help matters when Ulki nuzzled closer.

Rhys closed his eyes and kissed the top of Ulki's beak.

There was a rush of warm air and Rhys' grip on the hawk broke. It was only a few moments before arms were around him and he was cocooned in warm feathers. Rhys hugged Ulki tightly; his fingers finding their way into the soft down at the base of his wings as he pressed his face to the side of Ulki's neck, eyes squeezed shut. His whole body was shaking by then, quivering with the effort of trying to hold back tears that so desperately wanted to escape. It was too real now.

Ulki kissed his ear and that was all it took. Rhys shuddered and just started to cry, gripping Ulki ever tighter.

"I don't want you to go..."

"Rhys..."

He shook his head. "I know you have to, because you're important and Tibarn needs you and I'm just some  _guy_..." Some stupid  _beorc_.

"Rhys," Ulki said firmly, "You are not 'just some guy' to me." He moved his arms and cupped the bishop's face in his hands, making Rhys look at him. "And you  _never_  will be."

* * *

 

"Don't forget about me," Rhys whispered, kissing Ulki again.

"I never will."

"I love you."

Ulki cupped the bishop's face in his calloused hands and kissed him soundly. "I love you too." He pressed his lips to Rhys' forehead. "I'll visit whenever I can."

Rhys nodded silently, biting his lower lip as he blinked back tears. He hugged Ulki as tight as he could, burying his face in his shoulder. "Fly safe. And take care, okay?"

"You too," Ulki said, squeezing the bishop hard enough to drive some of the air from his lungs.

Rhys could feel his lower lip starting to tremble and forced himself to let go of the laguz. "Go on then," he said, giving Ulki a small shove, "Before I really get all teary eyed."

Ulki smiled gently and kissed his forehead one final time. "Look after yourself."

"I will."

"Good." The hawk looked like there was something he would've liked to do, but instead he turned and made his way over to where Tibarn was waiting with Janaff, Reyson and Leanne.

Rhys fought the temptation to follow Ulki, grab him again and blatantly refuse to let him go. Instead he just  _stood_  there, and watched from a distance. There was brief conversation between the laguz and then they transformed before taking to the sky.

Rhys sat down on the grass and watched as the hawks and herons flew away, growing smaller and smaller until they were no more than five tiny specks in the sky and then completely out of sight.


End file.
